


The Teru Project

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Kink Bingo 2015 [11]
Category: Hizaki Grace Project, Jupiter (Band), Versailles (Band)
Genre: Kink Bingo 2015, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hizaki hired Teru to join his new solo project he was just a talented guitarist with a nice smile. He hadn't believed that Teru was star struck then, and he didn't now which led to just one question. Why was it that Teru couldn't stop staring at him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Teru Project

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo prompt: Authority Figures

Teru had been staring at him all day, Hizaki realised as once again he looked up from tuning his guitar to catch his guitarist's eyes on him. It wasn't like Teru to be like this, at least he didn't think so. He'd been acting perfectly normal when he hired him for Hizaki Grace Project. Bright and cheerful, full of ideas but willing to compromise his personal style for Hizaki's vision. He had been great on guitar of course, but it had been his smile that had really won him the position. There had never been any signs that Teru would be so star struck and he wasn't entirely sure that this was what was happening now.

“Teru, can I talk to you for a minute in the other room?” Hizaki asked. The rest of the band had gone home but there were still a few back stage staff lurking around. This wasn't a conversation he wanted to have in front of them.

“Sure,” Teru agreed as he placed his water bottle to one side. He hadn't even been pretending to do anything, Hizaki noticed. He'd broken a string during rehearsal and had been fixing the problem, but Teru was just loitering around. Waiting for him perhaps?

“Why are you still here?” Hizaki asked once they were alone together. He hoped he sounded curious or concerned instead of rude.

“I was just sorting out my things,” Teru explained. “Just because the others ran out of the door.”

“You're loitering,” Hizaki corrected, “And you've been staring at me all day. I want to know why.”

“You're always so straight forward!” Teru replied with a nervous laugh, “Do you really want me to tell you why I'm still here?”

“Surprise me,” Hizaki ordered.

“I have a crush,” Teru admitted, “And no, I didn't feel that way before. It's just the more I get to know you, the more beautiful you become to me. Should I back off?”

“Well I appreciate your honesty,” Hizaki said genuinely surprised by Teru's down to earth confession. He didn't apologise for his feelings, or act like his feelings carried any significance at all and yet he wasn't making this up either. He really did have a crush. “And no, you don't need to back off.”

“You're not bothered?” Teru asked. Shaking his head Hizaki leant forward and placed his lips against Teru's. He hadn't really thought much about Teru romantically, but he did like him and he was attractive as well.

“Let's just see where things go,” Hizaki suggested as he pulled away, “I'll see you tomorrow?”

“Count on it,” Teru answered, watching Hizaki leave with a stunned expression. Had that really just happened? If it had then he was the luckiest man in the world.

 

“So, what is it you find so special about me?” Hizaki asked as he handed Teru a mug of coffee. They'd been on their second date and things were going well. Well enough that he knew that he could quite easily return Teru's feelings for him, if given just a little more time.

“Everything?” Teru tried, “I like most that you just see the world as it is. You have no need to cover or hide anything at all. Things for you just are.”

“That's not true,” Hizaki corrected, “If I was like that would I even be able to write music?”

“Your music is honest too,” Teru explained, “Because it comes from your heart and isn't corrupted by a desire for money or fame.”

“You flatter me too much,” Hizaki said laughing. Did Teru really see him so pure? He was as corrupted as any man, he wasn't special at all.

“And I like that you're my boss,” Teru added. “I like that very much.”

“Well I'm not your boss now,” Hizaki reassured him.

“What if I said I wanted you to be?” Teru asked, “That I'd do anything you wanted without question.”

“I'd order you to kiss me,” Hizaki answered, “My beautiful employee.” Smiling Teru did as requested, wrapping his arms around Hizaki as he pulled the other closer, their lips joining in the sweetest of kisses. He was starting to understand Teru now, or at least where this crush had come from. Teru was getting off on being bossed around.

“Would I lose my job if I didn't obey your every word?” Teru asked, his eyes hopeful. Of course he wouldn't lose his job! What a crazy question to ask.

“If I told you that you would, would that be what you wanted to hear?” Hizaki asked. “You know, I didn't bring you home to abuse you. I don't even have any condoms at the moment.”

“You don't?” Teru asked disheartened, “I thought you would, when you invited me here.”

“I wanted to go slow,” Hizaki admitted, “You don't have any either?”

“No,” Teru aconfessed. He looked heartbroken when really this was almost entirely his fault. Hizaki hadn't planned sex for tonight, but Teru certainly had. “Are you a virgin?”

“I think you're just being a little bit too hopeful,” Hizaki scolded him, “But don't worry. I have other ideas. If you're up for it.”

“Oh I'm up for it,” Teru said with a smile.

“Continue you're current duties,” Hizaki requested, settling back as Teru kissed him once more. His mind went through various games he could play with Teru, some so perverted he was a little embarrassed to think about them at all. “I have some jobs for you.”

“Yes?” Teru asked as he moved his lips down on Hizaki's neck and began to kiss him there. “I'll do anything you ask me too.”

“First, I want you to undress,” Hizaki suggested, “Everything must go. I want to watch you show me just how up for this you are.”

“You're the boss,” Teru agreed as he moved away from Hizaki and stood up in the middle of the room. With a smile he pulled of his t-shirt and tossed it onto an empty chair. Slowly he ran his hands down his chest, slipping fingers beneath the waist band of his jeans. If Hizaki asked him to undress, he would do it in his own time.

Teasing Hizaki he pushed the button through the hole and slid down the zip, only to turn around and bend over to present Hizaki's with his perfect ass. He thought it was his best feature, and with a glance at the other guitarist he saw that Hizaki was appreciating it. He let the jeans fall down his legs and kicked them aside before turning back to face the blond. He was aroused, just as he had promised Hizaki he would be. Sliding a hand inside his boxer shorts he began to stroke his length, letting out a moan as he did so. His eyes never left Hizaki's, and Hizaki returned the look with one of his own. It was hard not to just jump him, but he was going to be a good employee and keep his distance. If only because they had both failed so miserably in being prepared.

Slowly the boxers were pushed down his legs, but he never stopped stroking his length. He was so horny now, but he realised there was nothing Hizaki was going to do about it. The other hadn't planned to even touch him. Not tonight. Had not owning condoms been Hizaki's way of making sure he didn't have sex? He hoped so, it made him feel irresistible.

“Here, lie on the sofa. I'll be a minute,” Hizaki ordered. Nodding Teru did as told, stroking his cock every now and again to keep it hard. He wondered what Hizaki was doing, hoped it was something fun. When Hizaki returned he was holding something behind his back, and he wondered eagerly what it might be. “Are you used to having toys inside you?”

“Oh yes, I've had plenty of experience,” Teru reassured him, “It was on my application form, under good with my tongue.”

“Then you'll be perfect for this project,” Hizaki decided as he pulled out a dildo that was a good ten inches long and proportionally thick. “I want to see just how much of this you can fit inside you.”

“I won't disappoint you,” Teru promised as he accepted the large toy and the lube that was offered to him, “I'm hoping for a promotion soon.”

“We'll see,” Hizaki said as he sat back and watched Teru begin to prepare himself. Had the other figured out that he used this toy on himself all the time? He could play any role in the bedroom within reason, taking a huge toy was no issue for him.

As he watched he released his own aroused length and began to stroke it slowly. He had just wanted to ease some of the pressure but realising Teru was enjoying watching him he began to enjoy his own touch even more. This was kinkier than sex, more personal as they were really watching each other in this private moment. He knew Teru's kink, and had shown one of his own pleasures to the other in return. There was no going back from this, not that he wanted to. Teru had stopped being a friend to him the moment he had thought about having more.

Then came the moment he had been waiting for as Teru moved the toy between his legs. He smiled reassuringly as Teru gave him a cocky grin in return. Slowly the toy moved up inside of him, inch by inch until he had taken it all.

“Have I passed?” Teru asked, “Do I get the job.”

“I think you just might,” Hizaki confirmed, “You can start as my personal assistant on Monday.”

“Yeah,” Teru agreed, “ _Ass_ istant.” Laughing Hizaki watched Teru play with the toy, both men stroking their own cocks quickly now as they worked toward their own highs. Sex with Teru would be fun, but he couldn't say he wasn't enjoying their little game tonight.

With a quite gasp Teru came over his own hand, cum splattering on his chest as he pounded the toy as deep as it could go. He lay with a blissful look on his face as Hizaki let his own cum land onto him. Such a beautiful man Teru was, only their combined cum could make him look even more irresistible.

Gently he bent down and kissed Teru softly on the lips. This man was his, but one thing was playing on his mind. A lot of people might not say anything at all, but not him. He liked to keep things out in the open.

“Teru, would you have gone out with me if I wasn't your boss?” Startled Teru looked at him, as if to check if he was really asking the question seriously. He really hadn't expected Hizaki to show self doubt now.

“Yes,” he answered without thinking, “Being my boss gets me off, but I would have liked you all the same. It might have taken me longer to see it.”

“Would you like to start your new job tonight?” Hizaki asked, “I could run down to the store whilst you get cleaned up?”

“I think you'd better,” Teru decided, “I'll be here when you get back. I have a feeling we're going to be together for a long time, through many bands.”

“That's not fair!” Hizaki objected, “You really think Grace Project doesn't have a future?”

“It has a future,” Teru reassured him, “But I think you're the kind of guy who adapts well to change. This solo career won't keep you happy forever, but I will.”

“Then to make things interesting, I'll bet on it being the other way around.” Hizaki declared, “Let's just hope you're the one who's right.”


End file.
